Shattred jewels
by LadyofMoonSky
Summary: Tired of life, Kagome chooses death. Warning-character death, angsty story


**Kagome cried in silence. She had nothing to live for, nothing will matter. Salty tears falling from her dull brown eyes, blood pouring like a puddle of rain. Her mind blank, lost in time. Burning memories kept her soul alive even though she was dying inside like a slow lullaby in a music box that shattered to pieces of burning flames. His beautiful blue, doll like eyes..had only been another shattered jewel.**

 **Sins of life is like a jewel.  
Jewel like glass, breaking blood.  
Jewels are breaking in the down.  
If so, why my jewels are shattered?**

 **Kagome's eyes gazed upon memories, they kept spinning like a little graceful doll. She thought of painful memories. Her mind had been lifeless like a burning sheet of snow in the breaking dawn. Why though it had been painful? Why?**

 **Sins of my past are like a jewel.  
Jewels like glass, breaking blood.  
Sins of my past bleed in my mind.  
Like a burning sheet of snow.**

 **His blue eyes shinning like a bright crystal jewel, his kind warm smile reflect on her puddle of blood, his slowly fading moon pale skin, just frail bones. Kagome screamed in her mind, her body numb like a wooden doll reliving memories of pain every time she cried. Red blood pouring like gems in the down full water fall. She slowly closed her brown eyes as her body numb..  
**

….

 **I remember the day I was a mere new born, a little frail figure. My mother's kind eyes gazing into mine. Yet, I was held by little eyes. My big brown eyes met young, blue eyes. Rich wavy black hair revealed a little boy, yet he seemed older then I was.**

 **-Mama is she little Kagome?**

 **-Yes Kazue dear, your little beautiful baby sister Kagome. My big brown eyes gazed upon his smile... He was my brother...**

….

 **I remember the times we would play together, he was my guardian angel. By day he would be more beautiful, his warm smile had always been my souls jewel. I couldn't know that faith would end soon, broken like a lost burning frail shadow. at time He would hold my little hand as his smile would be a little jewel...**

…

 **The time Sota was born, my older brother Kazue held him tightly, his beautiful smile gazed upon our frail little brother, he silently sang a lullaby he would sing to me...**

 **My little one do not cry.**

 **Your angel shall be here.**

 **I will be there when you cry.**

 **I am your angel of heaven...**

 **His voice had been kind and beautiful, I voice I have wished to hear words once mama would sing when she would be near us. We had been a family I always wished to have...**

…

 **I once again got into a fight with Inuyasha, as I returned home do to my brother's return home. I have seen my mother crying near our shrines sacred three of ages. I have never seen my mother crying that deeply. She had been a cold, broken figure. I couldn't leave my mother...**

 **-Mama... I slowly whispered once she gazed upon me.**

 **-Kagome sweetheart... Kazue dear won't be coming home.. He won't come back sweetheart.. mother silently whispered.**

 **-Mama, why are you saying these words? Why? I was scared, yet I could feel in my heart a silent skip..**

 **-Kazue dear passed away... my mother's words broke me.. I felt my heart slowly dying, everything turned black...**

…

 **Kagome's dull eyes silently shine trough the silver moon, her tears like crystal tears in a water fall, her body numb, her blood cold, herself was a frail figure, a jagged diamond in lost desert. Her eyes fading, her soul slowly dying, her heart beat slowly losing it's desire. Her body cold, her lips pale blue...**

 **-Brother, await for me in heaven, I am coming Kazue.. I am coming to see you brother... and thus with her last words Kagome slowly passed away.**

 **Sins of my tragic past slowly fade**

 **My eyes dull yet they were closed**

 **My lips blue as pure water of heaven**

 **I chose death for your, my brother**

 **Kagome's funeral had been a shattered nightmare, Kagome have followed her brother's path, she had chosen death, she had gave in to the darkness, Kagome's frail body had been on a memory burning in their eyes. She left them, she followed Kazue to heaven. She followed him...**


End file.
